In The dark
by Mau5Fan
Summary: Harley is a ordinary girl living in Pittsburgh, Or she thought. She discovers that she's a witch and adopted. What is more shocking is that she's the boy who lived's Sister. Follow Her life, adventures, and her mystery. My OC will be the main character, but there will be different important people throughout her life. I will try to update every/twice a week. Please Give a chance:)


**In The Dark**

**Chapter 1**

Harley had just came home from shopping with her father. She was a small girl with long blond hair and light brown eyes. It was a rainy summer day in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The rain didn't seem to stop, so that meant no playing outside or swimming in the pool. Her and her dad ran with the shopping bags towards the house so that they didn't get wet.

"You're back already, What did you buy?" Asked Harley's Mother.

"Oh, Dad bought me lots of clothes!" Harley responded.

"That's great!"

Suddenly, They heard something coming from the flames. They all looked at the fireplace to find an old woman standing in their living room before their eyes. Harley and her parents watched in horror as the old woman approached them.

"There is no need to fear. I'll explain Things to you," Said the old woman.

Minutes later, They where all sitting in the living room starring at each other. There was an awkward silence. But then the old woman decided to speak up.

"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress and professor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry,"

The little family of three looked at Mcgonagall as if she completely lost her mind. The looks on their faces weren't unnoticed; Mcgonagall took an envelope out of her cloak and handed it to Harley.

"When a witch or wizard turns eleven years old, he or she is invited to attend Hogwarts, a school where young witches and wizards learn the necessities to become skillful and prepared adults. You will attend seven years of school in Hogwarts, and you'll eat breakfast, lunch and dinner in the great hall. You'll also sleep in dormitories with your corresponding house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, each house has their own talents and abilities, you'll be sorted into one.

Mcgonagall told them all they needed to know about Hogwarts, including the final exams and guaranteed Harley's safety while staying there.

"There are Muggle-born, Half-Blood and Pure-Blooded children attending the school. Muggle-borns are people who have magic but they come from parents who don't. Pure-Bloods are people who have magic and so do both of their parents. Half-Bloods are people who have one parent that is a Pure-Blood and another that is A Muggle or A Muggle-Born. In some cases two Pure-Blooded can have a child that doesn't have magic," Informed Mcgonagall.

"So I'm a muggle born right?"

Mcgonagall and her parents looked at the girl.

"Oh, I assumed that she knew?" said a confused Mcgonagall. She didn't understand why they hadn't told her. But she guessed that they didn't want her to feel bad, or feel unwanted by her biological parents. But that wasn't the case. Her parents loved her to death.

"Assumed that I knew what?" She didn't know what was going on. But she defiantly knew that her parents were hiding something from her. She didn't like where this was going.

Mcgonagall stood up, and not wanting to be a part of this mess. She bid farewell to the family before apparating back to hogsmead.

"You're hiding something from me." Was all Harley could say. She felt a bit annoyed at the moment with her parents. All they were doing was staring at her and not uttering a single word. She needed answers now.

"I'm waiting."

Mr. Hoffman looked at his wife. They planned to tell Harley of her true parentage when she was older, but now that they looked at it, she _was_ older.

"She's older now, I know she'll understand."

"Alright, I do think she does deserve to know. It is her life after all." Said the saddened Mother.

"First of all, we want to tell you that we love you. And we didn't keep this from you to hurt you. We just thought it was…Best to tell you when you were older." Mr. Hoffman said, wanting to set the record straight. He and his wife always dreading this moment, they didn't want their daughter to hate them.

"When you were born, you were born in the hands of a Muggle-Born woman, and a Pure-Blooded father. You're biological mother's name was Lily Evans. And your father's name was James Potter. Your existence was unknown to the public, but only your mother and father's friends knew. It was kept a secret because a mad man who we now refer to as 'He-who-must-not-be-named', was after your brother, Harry Potter, for a reason unknown."

"Therefore your parents kept you as a secret, not wanting to put you in danger. But they were smart, yes. They planned ahead of time." Picked up Mrs. Hoffman

In all her shock, Harley asked the most obvious question.

"What did they plan?"

"To get you as far away from England as possible. To a place where you would be living safe. Something you don't know about us Harley, is that We are from the wizarding world too, but we choose to live in the muggle world. I knew Lily because she used to be my Pen pal when we were about 10. Before u were born she begged me that if something where to happen, I would take you and keep you safe, away from the wizarding world, until you had to go to Hogwarts. And so _we_ did."

"Your brother Harry Defeated he-who-must-not-be-named after he…sadly killed your parents." She took a moment before speaking, she knew they were feeding Harley too much information for one day. But she knew it was now or never.

So she picked up on the story, "We- nobody knows how he did it, He was only 1 years old, and you where just 2 months old. Professor Mcgonagall apparated 11 years ago with a bundle of pure joy. Since then we have been the most happiest couple. We knew you where our only chance in parenting hood well because… we tried and tried to have a baby… but we never could."

Silence overtook them all.


End file.
